


One Call Away

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, aka that was the whole inspiration for this fic, superman ain't got nothing on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat leaves for Metropolis to land an interview with her hero's cousin, except she only gets a close up of how dangerous the city can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Charlie Puth's One Call Away (on repeat) while writing this. It is supercat af.

Not being around Cat was slowly killing Kara. The superhero tried distracting herself with painting and saving the people of National City. At first it helped, then her paintings started to be drawing of Cat. Kara didn’t dare pick up a brush after that, so all she had was her alter-ego’s job. But that was tied to CatCo, which was linked to Cat. Everything in that city was linked to that woman.

Kara was about to leave the city when she caught wind that the Queen of Media was staying in Metropolis for the week. She was there to try and score an interview with the Man of Steel, she was going to ask him all about his little cousin. The citizens there laughed at the thought of anyone except their precious Lois Lane getting that interview, but Kara knew Cat. That interview was going to happen. 

Supergirl continued to save people, CatCo was still writing articles and plastering her face everywhere, but it wasn’t the same. People would see the superhero hovering outside the top floor of CatCo late at night for hours at a time. It worried Kara, Cat wasn’t in her city for her to protect. She didn’t doubt that Clark wouldn’t save Cat, but if he had to, he wouldn’t handle her the proper way (yes there is a certain way Cat Grant needs to be handled after a crisis).

The next day she made her cousin promise to give her updates on Cat and the city, he reluctantly agreed. It eased her worry, slightly. Kara only had to survive three more days without Cat under her supervision, she could do it. And she did, for fifty-six hours. Then everything went downhill.

It started off as a normal day, National City was quiet except the slight bustle of people going to work, and Kara was taking laps around the city, enjoying the fresh air, when her boot started vibrating. She landed on the closest building and pulled out her phone.

“Hello?”

“Kara.”

“Miss Grant?”

“Kara, he can’t win this alone.”

“Miss Grant, what are you talking about? Where are you?”

“Superman is trying his best, but he can’t protect them and win.” She heard something crash on the other end, before a grunt and static was all the she could hear. Kara ended the call as she flew off to do the things she did best: whatever Cat Grant wanted her to do and saving the lives of others.

When she arrived, Metropolis was in shambles. There was chaos everywhere, people were panicking, and her cousin couldn’t be found. So she did her duty. She started with the people on the outskirts of the city first, making a makeshift medical tent for them. They got the hint and immediately took care of whoever she dropped off. When the people on the edge of the city were safe, she went to work on the worst area. Kara knew Cat would be in the middle of it all, because from the shape the buildings were in, the center of the city seemed to be the starting point. Cat Grant could never pass up a good story.

Kara tried listening for Cat’s voice, but couldn’t find it anywhere. She started to panic, Cat should be cursing anyone and everyone for her bad luck and that somebody needed to get her out so she could see the rest of the battle. So, Kara used the human method, the method of process of elimination. She dug through every pile of brick and metal, searching the rubble for signs of life. Every once and awhile she would see someone fly through the air, but she ignored them. Her main priority was finding Cat.

There were only a few more areas to check, but she couldn’t give up hope. Not when Cat never gave up on her during the earthquake. She knew Cat was alive somewhere in the city, she just had to find out where. Kara was willing to search forever if that’s what it took to find her Cat. 

When the search was down to only two heaps of rubble left, she heard something, a voice. It was barely a whisper, but Kara knew who it was, because she refused to believe it was anyone else. She cleared the other pile in record time, not wanting to forget about those underneath it. Then she moved onto the one that had buried Cat. She moved quickly and carefully, determined to get to the blonde. After moving rocks aside, a bright red stiletto shown through one of the openings. Kara shifted her movement into and around that area. Soon she had completely freed the other woman. 

“Miss Grant, let’s get you out of here.” Kara reached out with shaky hands towards the older woman.

“I knew you’d come.” Cat was smiling weakly at the girl, but it still made Kara breath a sigh of relief knowing that her efforts weren’t all for nothing, that Cat had survived. 

“Of course I came. You called.”

“You could have let Superman save me.”

“He doesn’t got anything on me, especially when it comes to you. You know that, don’t you?” Cat smiled as the superhero lifted her up, exhaustion took over and she laid her head down on the girl’s shoulder and started drifting off to sleep.

Kara didn’t leave Cat’s side, even though the doctor insisted, throughout the examination. People occasionally starred but wouldn’t say anything, they thought it was normal for the two of them. They weren’t wrong, Supergirl was at CatCo’s (well Cat’s) beckon and call, some even considered Supergirl to be Cat Grant’s personal protector. 

When Cat was all bandaged up, Kara offered to take her to see Carter; Cat was thankful that the city's hero had kept tabs on her son while she was away. Cat couldn’t wait to see her son, she needed some light in her day. Kara flew them back to National City, she dropped Cat off at Carter’s school, before heading home. Once inside the walls of her house she stripped out of her suit, jumped into a scalding hot shower, which was followed by her crashing in her bed and sleeping hard the rest of the night.

Kara rolled over that morning to check the time, but was met with a text instead. “I expect you to be at the office with my latte when I get there.” It seemed things were going back to normal. Kara just had pretend like nothing happened, had to pretend that she wasn’t excited to be next to Cat again. She could do it, at least she thought she could. 


	2. Somebody to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat gets her Superman interview, but at what cost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise surprise this is also based on a song "Somebody to You" by The Vamps ft Demi  
> also shoutout to supergirltosavethegay for giving this look over

As much as she loved being Cat Grant’s assistant again, she thought things would have changed after the accident. Kara just wanted her boss to notice her, not just as Supergirl. She wanted to be more than some low-life errand girl, she wanted-she didn’t know what she actually wanted, but she knew it involved Cat calling her by her name and not to see through her. 

“Kiera!” The screech broke her thoughts and she scrambled into the glass office. 

“Yes, Miss Grant?”

“Fetch James Olsen for me.”

“Right away, Miss Grant.”

Cat watched the girl leave, knowing that this was killing her more than anything. The woman had given up her life to please Cat, came running to her rescue after a single call, and yet Cat was still treating her as if she was nothing. If only Kara knew why, but that would ruin everything Cat had worked so hard to hide. 

“Miss Grant, Kara told me you wanted to see me?”

“Hmm? Oh yes, I did send for you. Do you still have your ties to Superman?

“Yes.”

“Good, I would like an interview. You may go now.” James walked out of the office and turned to Kara, but she was gone. 

Winn and James covered for her, making up excuses, and doing as much of her work as they could. Kara knew it was wrong to leave her work for others to do, but she had to prove herself. She rode the metro from National City to, the partially rebuilt, Metropolis. That interview was going to happen, not because of Superman’s best friend, but because of her, Cat Grant’s assistant. 

When she arrived, she headed straight for The Daily Planet, knowing Clark was probably there. People gave her dirty looks, they knew Kara Danvers, not as Supergirl, but as an employee of CatCo. She was too focused to pay attention to them though. She marched past the elevator and chose to sprint up the stairs instead. Kara breezed past office after office until she found the one she was looking for. 

“Clark, I need you to do me a favor.”

“Anything, little one.”

“Do the interview with Cat Grant.”

“You don’t mean the one she came to Metropolis for, do you?”

“Yes that one!” Kara threw her hands over her mouth. 

“Woah hey, calm down. I’ll do it, okay? Just tell me why you want me to do it.”

“She asked for an interview and as her assistant, I’m getting her one.”

“There’s more to it than that.”

“Cat means a lot to me, and right now she is pushing me away. I thought that maybe if I did this, she would see me.”

“I’ll make sure it happens.” Kara wasn’t sure what exactly he meant, but she thanked him and left. 

When Kara arrived back at CatCo, the place was in chaos. Nobody had submitted anything, therefore the layouts weren’t completed, which made Cat mad, and when she was angry people tended to leave early. Luckily enough, there was at least one person left in each department. So, Kara ran around trying to get a day’s work done in under an hour. She somehow managed to complete everything before everyone clocked out. Kara went to lay the final prints on Cat’s desk when she saw someone on the balcony with the older woman. 

She quietly crept into the office, placed the layouts, and watch the pair who were just outside. Kara quickly realized who was out there with the other woman, the one and only Superman. They were sitting on Cat Grant’s balcony, laughing as if they were old friends. It made Kara furious and she didn’t know why. It was just an interview, an interview she set up. Yet, she couldn’t help but be jealous of her cousin. 

She left before she did anything stupid and ruined her job, again. Kara donned her suit and took off for the sky. She tried so hard not to fly by CatCo, also tried not to listen in on the two people left there. 

When she couldn’t find anything to do, she headed to the DEO to get some extra training in. They couldn’t tell her no even if they tried. It was the one placed she knew she was wanted at any time of the day. So, she trained until the sun broke the horizon. 

Kara showed up to CatCo later that day, determined not to let her emotions show. She kept to herself and refused to speak to anyone unless she had to. No one seemed to notice, except Cat Grant. Cat was urked by the quietness, she was used to her assistant stumbling over words and having to leave in order to stop talking. Instead of approaching her though, like any other human being would do, Cat opted to just observe the superhero for the rest of the day. 

She knew Kara saw what she was doing, she noticed everything when it came to Cat. The girl never said a word about it, she just continues to do her job without a single peep. On top of the sinking feeling that was growing in Cat, she was also starting to feel a bit frustrated at the situation. She was wanting, well needing, her bubbly superhuman assistant back, things without her just felt wrong, so Cat decided to save her from herself.

She waited until the office cleared and it was only her and Kara left. “Kiera.”

“Yes, Miss Grant?” Kara refused to look up at her boss.

“Tell me what has had you locked up in your head.”

“Ex-excuse me?”

“You’ve been silent and reserved all day today, so tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing, just a little tired that’s all.”

Cat pulled off her glasses and slowly folded them, giving the woman in front of her time to change her response. “We both know you are lying. I have kept you up for days with paperwork, that never phased you. Now though, you have no reason to stay up and yet you say you are tired.”

“I was up all night training.”

“Traini-oh right, training, of course. I always wondered how you could eat so much and stay stick thin. Between your DNA and all those grueling hours you spend training, I would expect nothing short of a perfect body.”

“Miss Grant?”

“What?”

“We’re you just-you complimented my-oh my god.”

“Can you please form a full sentence?”

“Uh, um, yeah, sorry! I just didn’t know you had all that in you, especially that last part.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about. I was merely stating the obvious, dear.” Kara had moved to the side of Cat’s desk and was casually sitting on the edge. 

“Do you want to know why I trained so much?” She wa biting her lip, scared to say any more, but wanting the older woman to know everything.

“If you feel comfortable with doing so, I promise I won’t tell.”

“I, I was jealous. Seeing you out there with him made me jealous. It’s always been me out there with you, and I don’t like giving that up.”

“He said you set the whole thing up. Why wouldn’t he be out there?”

“I know, but I only did it to prove myself to you. That’s all I do anymore, try to prove my worth to you. I want to be more than an invisible assistant.”

“Oh Kara. You have always meant something to me.” Cat wheeled herself closer to Kara and rested a hand on one of Kara’s knees. “you were never invisible , in fact you are the opposite, and not just the Supergirl version. You are always proving your worth, like all those time you took Carter for me. It’s things like that that make you stand out, that and those horrible cardigans.” Kara had tears in her eyes at Cat’s impromptu speech.

“That and my perfect body, right?”

“Oh, shut up you. Don’t you have a city to save or something?”

“I think the view from right here is pretty spectacular, and no one needs me right now.”

“Well I can think of two people who will be absolutely thrilled to see you save them.”

Kara raised an eyebrow, “Oh yea, who might need saving?”

“Carter and I are going to die without food in us.”

“Well I guess I better go fetch you both some greasy medicine and a few movies.”

“You’re going to stay and make sure we survive, aren’t you.”

“I wouldn’t be a superhero if I let my citizens suffer.” They both smiled before Cat shooed Kara out the door, wanting to eat sooner than later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know should i do more??? or like idk i should probably stop   
> Thanks for the read guys, let me know what you guys thought down in the comments because they are greatly appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> if you have anything you want me to write hit me up on tumblr @villainousunsub  
> also Thank you for reading!!! i may write more depending on what you guys think of this and if it needs more


End file.
